fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA057
Synopsis The battle between Dane and Lincoln has begun. Dane calls out Hitmonlee and Geodude while Lincoln chooses Torkoal and Golurk. Noxon quickly scans all four Pokemon into his dex while surprised that he's seeing a Pokemon from the Unova region, Golurk. Yazmyne recalls facing Dane's Hitmonlee as a Tyrogue. She says she's relieved because she'd have two friends with a Hitmonchan. Noxon is perplexed by the comment to which Yazmyne says she'll explain another time. The match begins with Dane orders Stone Edge from Geodude and Blaze Kick from Hitmonlee. Geodude smashes the ground, causing rock spikes to burst up toward Lincoln's Pokemon. Hitmonlee runs around the spikes before jumping to deal a devastating blow, gargetting Golurk. Lincoln commands a double Iron Defense. Golurk and Tokoal tuck into their bodies and illuminate a silver steel. They take the two attacks and emerge without taking much damage. Both coordinators lost points with Dane losing a bit more, upsetting him. Lincoln excitedly commands "Rocket Shadow Punch" from Golurk. This time, Golurk literally tucks his entire lower body into his chest and takes off like a rocket while his fist emerges from his shell and glows dark purple, impressing the audience. Dane thinks that man has an interesting Pokemon. He orders Geodude to intercept with Rollout and Hitmonlee to assist. Geodude rolls into a ball and Hitmonlee kicks it like a soccer ball, accelerating Geodude as it smashes into Golurk. The massive Pokemon is knocked off balance and crashes. Lincoln loses points. Hitmonlee then targets Golurk with another Blaze Kick. Lincoln realizes Dane is trying to knock out his Golurk and leave him with one Pokemon. Tokoal assists with Smokescreen. The black gaseous attack blinds Hitmonlee, causing him to miss accidentally covers up Golurk too. Dane and Lincoln lose points. Hitmonlee and Geodude try to tag team the unseen Golurk with Rollout and Mega Kick again, but Lincoln slyly orders Phantom Force. Hitmonlee kicks Geodude with massive force for a devastating attack, but Golurk is no where to be found. Golurk then emerges from a black dimension and attacks Hitmonlee from behind. Dane loses a large chunk of points. Golurk rejoins Torkoal and throws the Coal Pokemon like a Frisbee as two more minutes are left on the clock. Torkoal then begins rotating with Gyro Ball. Lincoln says he got the idea from watching Dane. Dane begins to lose his stoic disposition. He orders Geodude to use Stone Edge. Geodude executes, but the Steel-Type Gyro Ball tears through the Rock-Type Stone Edge and deals a heavy blow to Geodude. Dane feeds off the concept and has Hitmonlee kick back Torkoal with the Fire-Type Blaze Kick to stop its attack. Dane relaxes a bit, but points are falling for both. Noxon and Yazmyne are not convinced that it's over. Hitmonlee follows up and kicks tosses Torkoal into the ceiling, which Lincoln finds perfect. Airborne, Torkoal tips his head toward the stage and releases a mighty Inferno. Dane is startruck as his Pokemon are engulfed in incredible white flames. The emcee describes that white flames are the hottest form of visible heat, and for Torkoal to be able to use such a technique is incredible. Yazmyne is amazed. She believes Marissa trained Torkoal's flames to be so hot that they come out white. Torkoal's incredibly intense flames heat up the entire contest hall. Worried the sprinklers will go off, Lincoln orders Golurk to disperse the flames with Shadow Punch. Two black fists eliminate the flames, revealing an overheated Hitmonlee and Geodude, who slump to the ground unable to go further. With a double knock-out, Dane is out of the competition and Lincoln advances to the semifinals. Dane recollects his Pokemon and Lincoln lightly bops Dane with his cane, saying the trash talk won't get him far. Dane muses that he has nothing to worry about. He lost to a Top Coordinator's Pokemon. Dane respectably shakes Lincon's hand but quickly walks toward the back. Backstage, Yazmyne grooms Aerodactyl, who is embarrassed for being frozen on stage, which doesn't bother Yazmyne. The important thing is that he pulled through, so they can keep competing. Noxon watches Aerodactyl from afar and fawns over the dragonic Pokemon, wishing he could get close to him but cannot since he and Yazmyne are rivals right now. After a decent intermission, where all four of the Pokemon are fully healed, Lincoln and Yazmyne stand against each other in the finals. Lincoln and Yazmyne call out their Pokemon. Golurk and Torkoal stomp onto the stage while Aerodactyl and Bagon do the same. Five minutes are on the clock and the battle begins. Yazmyne makes the first move and opens the final with Thunder Fang and Dragon Claw. Aerodactyl releases large fangs of electricity and Bagon jumps into the jaws preparing Dragon Claw in a picturesque performance that costs Lincoln some points. At Lincoln's command, Golurk releases a Shadow Punch, which grows in size. Dane and the emcee identify it as Golurk's Iron Fist ability. The Shadow Punch not only tears through the Thunder Fang but manages to meet Bagon's Dragon Claw a flashy explosion; both Coordinators lose points. Aerodactyl catches Bagon when he falls back. Lincoln then says it's time for his Pokemon to show off. He tells Golurk to get in "Rocket Formation". Golurk tucks into his body, becoming a rocket while Torkoal tucks into his shell. It grabs onto Torkoal and takes flight. Yazmyne is forced to wait to see what Lincoln has planned and then counter. Golurk then hoists Torkoal above his head and Torkoal glows shines a silver shade with Iron Defense. Torkoal's body reflects the lights on the stage, causing a blinding light that makes Torkoal shine while Yazmyne loses points. Yazmyne and her Pokemon cannot see due to the light. From that light, Golurk attacks with Shadow Punch against a stunned opponent. The stunning contrast between light and darkness takes away some of Yazmyne's points and she'll lose more points if Shadow Punch connects. Yazmyne and her Pokemon are blinded by the light, but Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to use Iron Head. Aerodactyl covers Bagon and glows a steel gray. The Shadow Punch hits head-on but when the blinding light fades, Aerodactyl is shown glistening in a steel gray blended with the purple aura that was Golurk's ghostly attack. Lincoln uses points. Revved, Lincoln tells Golurk to throw Torkoal while Torkoal uses Gyro Ball. Bagon jumps onto Aerodactyl and runs to the top of his head. Bagon jumps and projects large fiery fangs of Fire Fang to crash down on Tokoal and stop its Steel-Type attack in an explosion that takes away a chunk of Lincoln's points. Noxon comments that both of them are battling so well while Lincoln tells his Pokemon to get revved up too. Yazmyne says that Lincoln his going to need to step up her game to beat her. Yazmyne orders Bagon to use Dragon Claw and for Aerodactyl to use Ancient Power. Bagon attacks Golurk, but phases right through it, surprised. Yazmyne recalls that this is Phantom Force. Torkoal shrouds the field in a powerful Smokecreen to disrupt Aerodactyl's Ancient Power, and she loses points. Therefore, Yazmyne will be unable to determine where Golurk will emerge and she thus cannot make effective commands. The clock strikes past the half-way mark. Lincoln tells Golurk to emerge and attack with Phantom Force. Golurk emerges to strike Aerodactyl who struggles to defend with his wings. The smoke begins to clear and Bagon hits Golurk in the face with Ember. Yazmyne then hastily commands Iron Head and Headbutt from her Pokemon, but but Torkoal and Golurk defend themselves with a sparking double Iron Defense that backfires on Yazmyne. The match in coming to an end while both coordinators are running out of points. Golurk commands Shadow Punch, which gets larger by the effects of its Iron Fist ability. Aerodactyl crunches the attack with Thunder Fang to cause a big explosion. Yazmyne and Lincoln still see time on the clock. Lincoln commands Inferno, and Yazmyne commands a Thunder Fang and Fire Fang combination. Aerodactyl and Bagon both extend fanged jaws of electricity and fire with Thunder Fang and Fire Fang at the same time. The two elemental fang attacks merge to generate one large jaw of fire and electrical energy in an incredible contest combination. The fangs collide with Torkoal's incredibly hot white flames, almost as hot as the passion burning through Lincoln and Yazmyne's eyes. The attacks merges together in a spectacular electric, flame tornado that heats the stage and nearly reaches the ceiling. The clock soon stops and time is up. However, due to the heat from the attack, the sprinklers go off, causing water to rain down across the hall as steam fills the stage after dousing the fiery tornado. The waterproof screen still works, and it shows that Yazmyne has 1/4 of her original score while Lincoln has 1/5, meaning Yazmyne has won the Etylia Town Contest. Everyone awards Yazmyne her applause and the girl cheers with her Pokemon. Yazmyne and Lincoln shake hands on what was a thrilling battle. As Yazmyne shakes Lincoln's hand, is in very good spirits about the defeat and assures Yazmyne that she earned it. For a moment, Lincoln sees the aura of his wife around the bright Yazmyne. Yazmyne on center stage with Eevee, Bagon, and Aerodactyl, and she is given a towel to dry off. The judges congratulate her but remark that this is Yazmyne's second ribbon on a rock stage. While she needs five ribbons, at least three of them must be won on different stages. Yazmyne recognizes and insists that she will work hard to master the other stages Riau has to offer. Yazmyne is then presented with her second Riau Ribbon, the Etylia Town Ribbon. At the end of the day, Dane, Noxon, and Yazmyne join Lincoln at his home where everyone and their Pokemon begin eating after a long and hard-fought contest. Their Pokemon are shown outside playing or enjoying the scenery Lincoln is shown finishing his story about his wife Marissa, which brings Yazmyne and Noxon to tears while Dane awkwardly looks on, though it was a beautiful story. He is more mesmerized by the fact that Torkoal was his wife's first Pokemon. Yazmyne says she's more amazed that Dane actually came to Lincoln's home this time. Dane takes a sip of a drink and says that they are not rivals anymore, at least for now. Yazmyne then says that Dane still hasn't apologized for his comments. Dane changes the subject to not Lincoln's skill in contests. Lincoln attributes his "skills" to watching his wife compete and teach over the years, but also reminding them that her Pokemon are also very well trained even if they do not see a lot of action these days. Dane and Noxon muse over the fact that today's events will be a story to tell their kids one day. Lincoln asks the kids where they will be headed next. Noxon says he needs to work on his double battling but he does not have a concrete destination just yet. Dane says he'll also be doing some training especially after a contest defeat. Yazmyne says that her fifth gym badge is next. but she does not know exactly where it will be. Major Events *Dane and Lincoln advance to the semifinals of the Etylia Contest *Lincoln defeats Dane to advance to the finals *Yazmyne advances to the finals *Yazmyne defeats Lincoln to win the Etylia Contest and her second Riau Ribbon *Yazmyne and her rivals part ways For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dane *Noxon *Lincoln *Nurse Joy *Judges *Audience Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Ralts (Yazmyne's) *Hitmonlee (Dane's) *Geodude (Dane's) *Cubchoo (Dane's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Charmeleon (Noxon's) *Torkoal (Lincoln's) *Umbreon (Lincoln's) *Golurk (Lincoln's) *Gardevoir (Lincoln's) *Grimer (Lincoln's) *Azumarill (Lincoln's) Trivia *The Pokemon used by miscelleneous Coordinators are featured in Round Two of the Realgam Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Riau Adventures